The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle having an internal combustion engine includes a fuel tank that stores liquid fuel such as gasoline, diesel, methanol or other fuels. The liquid fuel evaporates into fuel vapors that increase pressure within the fuel tank. Evaporation is caused by energy that is transferred to the fuel tank. Sources of energy include radiation (e.g., sun energy), convection and conduction. Increased vapor pressure in the fuel system may affect the rate that vapor fuel is released into the atmosphere through a leak in the fuel system. Vapor leak diagnostic systems and methods attempt to diagnose vapor fuel leaks.